S09. Hydra
S09. Hydra The S09. Hydra Server is home to many mid and High level Corps. It is a Crowded Server, but it is not full. English (US) Servers S09. Hydra, S10. Orion, and S11. Aries were merged on November, 10, 2011 and was renamed as S09. Hydra. In the News By Mid June 2012 Concordian Alliance has broken up and new sub Alliances have been formed. In mid December 2011, the 911 Alliance and members of S10 merged into the Concordian Alliance . While a few Corps broke away to form smaller alliances, the Concordian Alliance soon took hold of the galaxy controlling 95% of the RBPs. Currently the Alliance is made up of the top 12 Corps and their protectorates. The Battle at Wrathnfury , between War Gods II and its ally Enigma II against the 9-11 alliance is the second major war to clash between the two. The Battle at AllSpark commenced shortly after the Server Merge. So far, it has been back and forth. Reinforcements are arriving as soon as one side begins to lose. The Orion Alliance (7 corps from the former S10 Orion) has been holding their own against what seems to be two whole servers, which have formed a coalition calling themselves 9/11. Propaganda is spewed from both sides, with claims such as "5 million POG deployed in 10 minutes" and "6.5 million Quick Assault deployed in three minutes" flying between the two opposing sides. The conclusion of this battle is still undecided, though the space base of the planet in question has been divided down the center line, with the OA holding the left side and 9/11 holding the other. The Battle at AllSpark ended with the 9/11 Alliance as victors, sending 31.1 mil and taking 13.4 mil losses. The 7 corps force from S10 loses 35.1 mil. The battle lasted 4 days. The 911-S10 War started just after the S09 server merged with S10 and S11. S09 and S11 quckly formed an alliance and the 911 Alliance was formed. Star Command, once a top level 7 Corp in the S09. Hydra galaxy self dissolves by accident vacating 80 members and 4 RBPs on September 11, 2011. Was it a mistake or an act of terrorism. :) Former Corp List in S09 The Former Corp List in S09 shows the list of the S09 Corps before the merger. Alliances The Concordian Alliance is the major alliance of all of the Top 12 Corps and their Protectorates. The Alliance was formed in December of 2011 and controls 95% of all RBPs in the galaxy. Corp List in S09 The Following Table is a list of the top 100 Corps in the S09 Server or Corps that are Level 7 and above. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Since this table is a start, if you are a member of one of these Corps, please create your link to your Corp or encourage your Corp President to create their page from this list. Rankings are not found on the following table since they can change daily. Category:Player Corps Category:S09. Hydra Category:Servers